disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Walt Disney
Walter Elias "Walt" Disney nació el 5 de diciembre de 1901 en Chicago, Estados Unidos, fue un productor, director, guionista y animador estadounidense. Es considerado un icono mundial gracias a sus importantes contribuciones a la industria del entretenimiento durante gran parte del siglo XX, con famosos personajes como Mickey Mouse y el Pato Donald. Fundó junto a su hermano Roy Oliver Disney la compañía Walt Disney Productions, que años después se convirtió en la más célebre productora del campo de la animación y en la actualidad es la mayor compañía de medios de comunicación y entretenimiento del mundo, la compañía pasaría a llamarse The Walt Disney Company. Disney adquirió fama mundial como animador y productor de cine, y como empresario innovador en el campo de los parques de atracciones. Junto a su equipo crearon muchos de los personajes más famosos del mundo, siendo el principal Mickey Mouse, una caricatura de un ratón, a la que el propio Disney puso su voz original. Durante su extensa y exitosa carrera en el cine de animación fue premiado con 26 premios Óscar de un total de 59 nominaciones, y recibió otros cuatro premios honoríficos, lo que lo convierte en la persona que más premios de la Academia ha ganado. También fue galardonado con siete premios Emmy. Walt Disney murió el 15 de diciembre de 1966 a causa de un cáncer de pulmón. Primeros años Nació en Chicago, Illinois, Estados Unidos el 5 de diciembre de 1901. Tuvo la infancia típica del hijo de un granjero. Su padre, Elias Disney (1859-1941), de antepasados irlandeses, había llegado a Estados Unidos desde Canadá y se había instalado en Chicago en 1888, poco después de contraer matrimonio con la maestra de escuela Flora Call (1868-1938). Walt nació en 1901, siendo el cuarto de los cinco hijos del matrimonio. En 1906 según algunos, huyendo de la creciente criminalidad existente en Chicago la familia se trasladó a una granja en las cercanías de Marceline, Misuri. Más adelante, Disney diría que esos fueron los años más felices de su vida. Tanto él como su hermana menor, Ruth, eran demasiado pequeños para ayudar en las labores de la granja, y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo jugando. Este período idílico concluyó pocos años después. En 1909, Elias Disney cayó repentinamente enfermo de fiebre tifoidea y, a pesar de contar con la ayuda de sus hijos mayores, se vio imposibilitado de continuar trabajando en la granja. La vendió a regañadientes, y la familia vivió en una casa alquilada hasta 1910, año en que se mudaron a Kansas City. Para el joven Disney fue muy duro tener que abandonar su paraíso rural. De acuerdo con los archivos de la escuela pública del distrito de Kansas City, Disney empezó a asistir a la Benton Grammar School en 1910, y se graduó el 8 de junio de 1911. No fue un buen estudiante: a causa de su trabajo repartiendo periódicos, le costaba concentrarse y con frecuencia se quedaba dormido. A los 15 años, Walt consiguió un trabajo de verano vendiendo periódicos y chucherías a los pasajeros del ferrocarril de Santa Fe. Le interesaba mucho más el tren que su trabajo, en el que no tuvo demasiado éxito, ya que con frecuencia le robaban la mercancía. En sus años escolares, Disney fue el historietista del periódico del instituto, The Village Voice. Sus cómics eran de tema patriótico y político, centrados en el tema de la Primera Guerra Mundial. En 1918, queriendo seguir los pasos de su hermano Roy, que se había enrolado en la marina, abandonó el instituto para alistarse en el ejército. Enterado de que el cuerpo de ambulancias de la Cruz Roja admitía a chicos de diecisiete años, Walt falsificó su certificado de nacimiento para hacer ver que había nacido en 1900 en lugar de en 1901, y había cumplido ya los diecisiete. Fue admitido, pero nunca llegó a entrar en combate. Pasó el resto de su tiempo en la Cruz Roja como conductor de ambulancias en Francia, trasladando a oficiales. Se entretuvo llenando de dibujos la ambulancia que conducía. Fue también en esta época cuando empezó a fumar, un hábito que lo acompañaría durante toda su vida. En 1919 solicitó ser relevado de sus obligaciones militares y fue enviado de regreso a Estados Unidos. Comienzos en la animación Decidido a seguir una carrera artística, se trasladó a Kansas City. Su hermano Roy trabajaba en un banco de la zona, y gracias a un amigo le consiguió un trabajo en el Pesemen-Rubin Art Studio, donde Walt se dedicó a crear anuncios para periódicos, revistas y cines. Disney e Iwerks (quien acortó su nombre a Ub Iwerks) fundaron una compañía llamada «Iwerks-Disney Commercial Artists» en enero de 1920. Disney estaba fascinado por las posibilidades de la animación. Leyó también un libro de Eadweard Muybridge acerca de la animación. Aprovechó su tiempo en Film Ad experimentando con animación y técnicas cinematográficas. Incluso tomó prestada una de las cámaras de la empresa para experimentar en casa. Después de dos años en Film Ad, Disney creyó que había adquirido la experiencia suficiente como para emprender un nuevo negocio por su cuenta. En 1922 fundó la empresa Laugh-O-Gram Films, Inc., dedicada a realizar cortometrajes animados basados en cuentos de hadas populares y relatos para niños, como Cenicienta o El gato con botas. Tras crear su último corto la mezcla de acción real y animación Alice's Wonderland, el estudio se declaró en bancarrota en junio de 1923. Vendió su cámara y obtuvo el dinero suficiente para un viaje de ida en tren a California. Dejó atrás a sus amigos y antiguos empleados, pero se llevó con él la película de Alice's Wonderland. Llegó a Los Ángeles con cuarenta dólares en el bolsillo y una película sin acabar en su maletín.Pretendía convertirse en director de películas de acción real, y recorrió sin éxito todos los estudios buscando trabajo. Al no encontrarlo, optó por volver a probar suerte con la animación. Su primer estudio en Hollywood fue un garaje en casa de su tío Robert. Se reunió con su hermano Roy, quien se estaba recuperando de una tuberculosis en un hospital de veteranos de Los Ángeles, y le convenció para que se encargase de la gestión económica del estudio. A petición de Disney, la actriz protagonista de Alice's Wonderland Virginia Davis y su familia se trasladaron a Hollywood desde Kansas City. Este fue el comienzo del Disney Brothers' Studio, el germen de la futura The Walt Disney Company. Las nuevas películas, llamadas «Comedias de Alicia» (Alice Comedies), tuvieron bastante éxito. Por el tiempo en que concluyó la serie, en 1927, el centro de atención eran más los personajes animados, en particular un gato llamado Julius, que recordaba al gato Félix. Oswald el conejo afortunado En 1927, Charles B. Mintz, que se había casado con Margaret Winkler y había tomado las riendas de su negocio, solicitó una nueva serie de películas, solo de animación, que serían distribuidas por la Universal Pictures de Carl Laemmle. El personaje fue creado y dibujado por Iwerks. En febrero de 1928, Disney viajó a Nueva York para negociar un nuevo acuerdo económico con Mintz, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando este le anunció que no solo iba a pagarle menos por cada cortometraje que produjera, sino que tenía a los principales animadores de Disney incluyendo a Harman, Ising, Maxwell y Freleng (pero no a Iwerks) bajo contrato, y que crearía su propio estudio si Disney no aceptaba trabajar por menos dinero. Los derechos de Oswald pertenecían a Universal y no a Disney, y podían hacer las películas sin él. Disney rechazó la imposición de Mintz y perdió a la mayor parte del personal de su estudio. Los que se fueron formaron el núcleo del Winkler Studio, dirigido por Mintz y su cuñado George Winkler. La compañía de Disney sólo recuperó los derechos sobre Oswald 78 años después, en 2006. Mickey Mouse Tras perder los derechos sobre Oswald, Disney optó por crear un nuevo personaje. Se discute si la primera idea del ratón animado (que básicamente era igual que Oswald, pero con orejas redondas en lugar de alargadas) fue de Disney, a quien suele atribuírsele y que curiosa e irónicamente, tenía miedo a los ratones, o de Iwerks. Sus primeras películas fueron animadas por Iwerks, cuyo nombre se destaca en los títulos de crédito. Algunas fuentes indican que el ratón iba a llamarse en un principio "Mortimer", pero que más tarde fue bautizado como "Mickey Mouse" por Lillian Disney. La primera aparición de Mickey tuvo lugar el 15 de mayo de 1928 en Plane Crazy, un cortometraje mudo, como todas las películas de Disney hasta esa fecha. El empresario Pat Powers proporcionó a Disney tanto la distribución de la película como el Cinephone, un sistema de sincronización de sonido. Desde entonces, todas las películas de Disney serían sonoras. El propio Disney se encargó de los efectos vocales de sus primeros cortometrajes y fue la voz de Mickey Mouse hasta 1947. Mickey Mouse conoció un extraordinario éxito, hasta el punto de que, en 1935, la Sociedad de Naciones premió a Disney con una medalla de oro, declarando a Mickey "símbolo internacional de buena voluntad". Durante la década de 1930 el mercado se inundó de productos relacionados con el personaje, desde juguetes infantiles y relojes de pulsera hasta un brazalete de diamantes diseñado por Cartier. Numerosas personalidades públicas declararon su admiración por Mickey Mouse. Sinfonías tontas Además de los cortometrajes de Mickey Mouse, en 1929 Disney inició una serie de películas musicales titulada Silly Symphonies. La primera se tituló La danza de los esqueletos, y fue enteramente dibujada y animada por Iwerks, quien fue también el responsable de la mayor parte de las películas producidas por Disney en los años 1928 y 1929. Iwerks se estaba cansando de la posición subalterna que tenía en el estudio a pesar de realizar la mayor parte del trabajo, y se dejó convencer por Powers para abrir su propio estudio con un contrato exclusivo. Entretanto, Iwerks lanzaba su exitosa serie sobre el personaje Flip the Frog con el primer cortometraje de animación sonoro en color, titulado Fiddlesticks. Disney contrató a varias personas para hacer el trabajo que Iwerks era capaz de hacer en solitario. En 1932, Disney estrenó su primera película en color, Flowers and Trees, de la serie Silly Symphonies, que consiguió el Óscar al mejor cortometraje de animación en 1932. Pronto aparecieron series derivadas, protagonizadas por nuevos personajes, como el Pato Donald, Goofy y Pluto. La locura de Disney: Blancanieves y los siete enanitos Aunque los ingresos del estudio eran muy considerables, no eran todavía suficientes para Disney, quien en 1934 empezó a planear la producción de un largometraje. Cuando en la industria de la animación se supo que Disney planeaba la producción de un largometraje animado sobre Blancanieves, se bautizó al proyecto como «la locura de Disney», y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que el proyecto terminaría arruinando al estudio. Todos estos esfuerzos iban dirigidos a elevar el nivel tecnológico del estudio para que fuese capaz de producir una película de la calidad requerida por Disney. El proceso de producción de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) se prolongó desde 1935 hasta mediados de 1937, cuando al estudio se le terminó el dinero. Para conseguir los fondos necesarios para completar Blancanieves, Disney tuvo que mostrar un montaje previo de la película a los directivos del Bank of America, quienes le prestaron el dinero para terminar el proyecto. Blancanieves, el primer largometraje animado de lengua inglesa, y el primero en utilizar el Technicolor, fue distribuido en febrero de 1938 por RKO. Fue la película con mayor éxito de taquilla de 1938, y obtuvo unos ingresos de 8 millones de dólares (equivalentes a unos 98 millones actuales) en su estreno. El éxito de Blancanieves permitió a Disney construir unos nuevos estudios en Burbank, que se inauguraron el 24 de diciembre de 1939. En 1940, los estudios produjeron otros dos largometrajes: Pinocho y Fantasía. Al mismo tiempo, seguían creándose nuevos cortos de las estrellas de la casa (Mickey, Donald, Goofy y Pluto), destacando cortometrajes como El sastrecillo valiente (1938) y The Pointer (1939), ambas protagonizadas por el ratón Mickey. La producción de cortos de la serie Silly Symphonies concluyó en 1939. La huelga de 1941 Después de varias tentativas de organización sindical entre los trabajadores de la industria de la animación, en 1938 se había creado el Screen Cartoonists Guild (SCG), sindicato que pronto desarrolló una activa campaña para reclutar afiliados entre los trabajadores del medio. Aunque había sido reconocido por la mayor parte de los otros estudios, Disney se negaba a permitir la afiliación sindical de sus empleados. Por otro lado, desde 1937 existía un creciente descontento entre los trabajadores del estudio. Películas como Blancanieves habían tenido un éxito sin precedentes en el cine de animación, y los empleados no habían participado de los beneficios (en realidad, Disney se había endeudado con la apertura de los nuevos estudios en Burbank y la producción de los largometrajes Pinocho y Fantasía, que no obtuvieron el éxito deseado). En 1941, Herbert Sorrell, el principal líder sindical entre los trabajadores de Disney, intentó negociar el reconocimiento del SCG, pero fue rechazado. Animadores que tenían una posición importante dentro de los estudios, como Art Babbitt y Will Tytla, abrazaron la causa de sus compañeros. Disney lo consideró una traición personal, y despidió a Babbitt y a otros 16 trabajadores. El 28 de mayo gran número de trabajadores fueron a la huelga. A medida que continuaba la huelga, la tensión fue creciendo. El personal de los estudios quedó dividido casi al 50 % y hubo varios conatos de enfrentamiento. El propio Disney, según algunos testimonios, estuvo a punto de llegar a los golpes con Babbitt. Finalmente, Disney, influido por la opinión pública favorable a la huelga, y gracias la mediación del gobierno federal y de varios grupos de presión (entre ellos su principal acreedor, el Bank of America), aceptó reconocer al sindicato. La huelga terminó el 29 de julio, después de nueve semanas. Los trabajadores obtuvieron mejoras salariales y se acordó un sistema para reconocer su trabajo en los títulos de crédito. La huelga arruinó la imagen de Walt Disney Company como empresa paternalista y armónica que había predominado en los años 1930, pero no disminuyó en absoluto la aceptación de la marca por parte del gran público. Tiempos de guerra A pesar de que Pinocho y Fantasía no consiguieron el éxito extraordinario de Blancanieves, la ternurita Dumbo, cuya producción no pudo ser detenida por la huelga, se estrenó finalmente en octubre de 1941 y fue un gran éxito, convirtiéndose en una importante fuente de ingresos para el estudio. Poco después, en diciembre, Estados Unidos entraba en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sin embargo, los estudios atravesaron una época de cierta estrechez económica. Los filmes propagandísticos no generaban beneficios, y Bambi, el siguiente largometraje de Disney, no produjo los resultados deseados cuando se estrenó en agosto de 1942. Para recortar gastos, durante los años 1940 no se produjeron nuevos largometrajes, sino películas que recopilaban varios cortos. Con el objeto de rentabilizar sus producciones, Disney tuvo otra gran idea comercial: en 1944 reestrenó Blancanieves, estableciendo la tradición de reestrenar a los siete años los largometrajes de la compañía. Después de la guerra, a pesar de la prosperidad que entonces conoció Estados Unidos, los hábitos de consumo cinematográfico cambiaron. Los exhibidores dejaron de interesarse por los cortometrajes, que antes eran indispensables al inicio de toda sesión cinematográfica, y empezaron a demandar solo largos. A finales de la década de 1940, el estudio se había recobrado lo suficiente como para continuar con la producción de nuevas películas: La Cenicienta (que fue en vida la película favorita de Walt Disney) fue el primer auténtico largometraje producido por los estudios Disney desde Bambi, en 1942. Walt Disney y la caza de brujas Tras la huelga de 1941, Disney sentía una profunda desconfianza por los sindicatos. En 1947, durante los primeros años de la Guerra Fría, testificó ante el Comité de Actividades Antiamericanas y denunció a Herbert K. Sorrell, David Hilberman y William Pomerance, antiguos empleados y activistas sindicales, como agitadores comunistas. Existen documentos que demuestran que Disney actuó secretamente como agente del FBI desde los primeros años de la década de 1940 y que en 1954 fue ascendido al rango de "contacto de agente especial" (special agent contact) por orden directa de Hoover. Carolwood Pacific Railroad En 1949, Disney y su familia adquirieron una mansión con una gran finca en el distrito de Holmby Hills de Los Ángeles. Disney aprovechó para hacer realidad su sueño de tener un ferrocarril privado. Con la ayuda de sus amigos Ward y Betty Kimball, Disney diseñó los planos y comenzó a construir un tren en miniatura. Disneylandia Ya desde los años 1940, Disney tenía la idea de construir un parque de atracciones para que sus empleados y sus familias pudieran divertirse en su tiempo libre. Con el tiempo, este proyecto más bien modesto iría creciendo hasta convertirse en Disneylandia. Dos parques suelen mencionarse como fuente de inspiración de Disney para su proyecto: Children's Fairyland en Oakland, California, construido en 1950, y los Jardines de Tivoli, en la capital de Dinamarca, Copenhague. Mientras maduraba su idea de Disneylandia, visitó numerosos parques de atracciones, pero en general le parecieron sucios y mal gestionados. En 1952 Disney creó una nueva filial de su empresa, WED Enterprises (nombrada a partir de las iniciales de su nombre: Walter Elias Disney), para ocuparse de planear y construir el parque. Algunos miembros del estudio participaron en el proyecto como ingenieros y diseñadores. La construcción de Disneylandia comenzó el 21 de julio de 1954. El parque abrió sus puertas al público el 18 de julio de 1955. Cuando Walt Disney Productions empezó a construir Disneylandia, también había empezado a interesarse por otras áreas de la industria del entretenimiento. Los estudios Disney descubrieron muy pronto la importancia de la televisión. En 1950 produjeron su primer programa televisivo, One Hour in Wonderland. En la cadena ABC, Disney patrocinó un programa llamado Disneyland dedicado a promocionar su nuevo parque de atracciones, en el que se emitían también secuencias de las películas antiguas. A medida que el estudio se expandía y diversificaba su campo de acción, Disney fue prestando menos atención al departamento de animación, delegando cada vez más tareas en sus animadores de confianza, a los que llamaba "los Nueve Viejos". En los primeros años sesenta, el imperio Disney era un gran éxito, y Walt Disney Productions se consolidó como la más importante empresa dedicada al entretenimiento familiar del mundo. Tras décadas de intentarlo, Disney consiguió finalmente los derechos de los libros de P.L. Travers sobre una institutriz con poderes mágicos, y en 1964 se estrenó la película Mary Poppins, que combinaba animación y acción real, y fue otro de los grandes éxitos de la factoría Disney (llegó incluso a estar nominada al Óscar a la mejor película, que perdió frente a My Fair Lady). Poco antes de su muerte, Disney estaba interesado en abrir una estación de esquí (Disney's Mineral King Ski Resort). El proyecto fue finalmente cancelado debido a protestas de organizaciones ecologistas. Muerte Disney dejó de trabajar en el desarrollo de Disneyworld en los últimos meses de 1966, cuando se le diagnosticó un cáncer en su pulmón izquierdo, tras toda una vida de fumador empedernido. Pasó un examen médico en el hospital St. Joseph, junto al edificio del estudio Disney, y sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Falleció el 15 de diciembre de 1966. Diez días antes había cumplido 65 años. Su cuerpo fue incinerado el 17 de diciembre y trasladado al panteón familiar en el Forest Lawn Memorial Park de Glendale, California. Su hermano Roy llevó adelante el proyecto del parque de atracciones de Florida, insistiendo en que se llamase Walt Disney World en honor a su hermano. Roy moriría tres meses después de que el parque abriese sus puertas, en 1971. Durante años se gestó la leyenda urbana de que Disney, pocos minutos antes de morir, había sido criogenizado. Su cuerpo supuestamente había sido introducido cuando aún estaba vivo en una cámara y congelado a bajas temperaturas para que cuando la ciencia avanzara pudiera ser resucitado y sanar su pulmón enfermo. El imperio Disney hoy En la actualidad, el pequeño estudio de animación que en 1923 fundaron Walt y Roy Disney se ha convertido en una de las mayores empresas en el ámbito del entretenimiento, con ingresos anuales de 36.000 millones de dólares. The Walt Disney Company gestiona dieciocho parques de atracciones, treinta y nueve hoteles, ocho estudios cinematográficos, once canales de televisión por cable y uno terrestre (la cadena ABC). Walt Disney Pictures, el estudio cinematográfico más importante propiedad de la empresa, continúa produciendo largometrajes de animación, a un ritmo aproximado de uno por año. Además, en mayo de 2006 The Walt Disney Company adquirió los estudios de animación Pixar, cuyas películas, distribuidas por Disney, habían alcanzado en años anteriores un éxito mayor que las producidas por Walt Disney Pictures. Proyectos Personajes Creados Voces de Personajes Referencias *Wikipedia Categoría:Personal Categoría:Familia Disney Categoría:Animador Categoría:Actor de Voz Categoría:Personal Fallecido Categoría:Guionista Categoría:Director Categoría:Productor Categoría:Productor de Cine Categoría:Escritor Categoría:Actor Categoría:Alice Comedies Categoría:Personajes de Alice Comedies Categoría:Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Serie